


Marōn

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It haunts him in the middle of the night.  Nine/Jack/(Rose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marōn

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words exactly by MS Word's count. Can be read stand-alone, but falls sometime after "More Than Just Surviving" in my How it Could Have Happened continuity. Beta by Sahiya and Viridian Magpie--any remaining mistakes are mine, not theirs.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own them and I'm not making any money.

The Doctor is sitting bolt-upright in bed, wide-eyed and shaking, when Jack wakes. Jack reaches for him, but the light touch makes him fling himself to the foot of the bed. He sits with his arms wrapped tightly around himself, as if he doesn't trust what his hands might do.

Rose is still asleep. Jack crawls toward the Doctor, who flinches. "You don't want me to touch you," he murmurs. "But you want to be close to us, or you would've left the room."

The Doctor shudders silently, and Jack suddenly knows he doesn't trust his words right now, either.

***

  
Jack opens himself with his fingers while the Doctor stares, dismayed. "I'll do this part," he'd said. "I'll make sure you can't hurt me."

The Doctor can't move, can't speak, can only look on, humiliated, paralyzed with the potential for violence he's dragged up out of nightmare with him. He closes his eyes.

The mattress shifts as Jack approaches. The Doctor freezes as his lover turns violence into lust with one slick touch of his hand.

Jack pries the Doctor's arms open and wraps them around himself. "Whatever you need, Doctor. You don't have to trust yourself. _I_ trust you."

 

 _(Written for Yamx, who prompted Nine/Jack, permission)._


End file.
